Technical Field
This disclosure relates to selective shielding of a radio frequency module.
Description of Related Technology
Packaged semiconductor modules can include integrated shielding technology within a package. A shielding structure can be formed around a radio frequency component. The shielding structure can shield the radio frequency component from electromagnetic radiation that is external to the shielding structure. The shielding structure can shield circuit elements external to the shielding structure from electromagnetic radiation emitted by the radio frequency component. As more components are being integrated together with each other in a radio frequency module, shielding components from each other in a compact and efficient manner can be challenging.